


A Session with the Pure White Doctor

by Gargoyle (royalhand)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Large Cock, Nipple Piercings, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalhand/pseuds/Gargoyle
Summary: A Girl, haunted by her rampant Nymphomania, seeks drastic help from her therapist.Simple RP Log
Relationships: Original Female Character/horse
Kudos: 42





	A Session with the Pure White Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> If yall wanna ERP this kinda stuff with me my Discord is Gargoyle#5576

_ Vivian shifted uncomfortably her restraints, the cold of the Chamber making her nipples hard. "Do you really think this is going to work?" she asked as one of her Therapists tightened her restraints once more, leaving her trapped on her back, naked and Vulnerable. "It's Scientifically proven and heavily documented that overexposure is the number 1 treatment for Nymphomania." he said as he tugged on Vivian's nipple chains, "That's why we had to give you these. You have to feel like a Slut for this to work." He took out a large syringe and inserted it in her Pussy, shooting its contents inside. "This special lubricant mixed with horse pheromones will ensure your partner will not hurt you." He stepped away and took a seat at the other end of the room. "Alright let him in" _

_ On the command a door was open. Vivian couldn't see from where but the sound of heavy hooves soon filled the room, slowly getting closer and closer by the second. The injection already taking effect as the noise alone was enough to make her squirm with anticipation, Her exposed clit beginning to get wetter as the sound grew closer. Soon enough she would be face to face with a beautiful white stallion and she could feel his massive member slap against her stomach before a few loving kisses and licks ran up her neck _

_ Her face flushed red the moment she saw the stallion's massive member. Once the beast laid its massive cock on her stomach she anxiously asked "Are you sure this isn't going to hurt me?" She squirmed in her restraints as the stallion displayed his affection for her, accidental rubbing her engorged and pierced clit against his cock. _

_ The therapist simply didn't respond and continued to watch, The horse would slowly slide his massive member down her stomach and against your exposed clit, slowly pushing it in as it stretched to fit her new partner. She had taken plenty of dicks at once but nothing of this size, nothing of this girth and as soon as half of the horse's length was inside her mind began to go foggy, The lubricant added made it easier for the beast to slowly slide his shaft into her and her stomach began to bulge as she felt the horse thrust balls deep into her. Quickly he would begin to slam his cock in and out of her over and over again, the added stimulant only making this feel ten times better than any human. _

_ Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the beast thrust his whole cock into her tender pussy. She screamed as the beast's head kissed the entrance to her womb again, and again and again until her screams turned into nothing but guttural moans. _

_ The sight of her petite stomach bulging out obscenely only got her hornier as the massive stallion rutted her mercilessly. _

_ Soon the room was filled with nothing but deprived moans and her soaking pussy taking the massive length, The pressure building up inside her quickly becoming too much as she was pushed to orgasm over and over again. One thing she wasn't told was that the injection also made her hormones shoot through the room which only caused her to cum more then normal. The horse on the other hand had been injected to make it harder for him to release. The beast would quickly pick up the speed and soon enough the tip of his cock would break into her womb with each thrust, a puddle of juices dripping from the table and onto the floor. The therapist continued to watch and write in his notepad, just out of the corner of Vivian's eyes she could see the growing bulge inside of his pants and it looked like nothing compared to what she was being ravaged by now and yet she still would feel the need to have it, she wanted it as much as she wanted the beasts fertile sperm inside her _

_ Her body spasm'd as she violently released, her pussy squeezing her partner's cock like a vice. She thought only of her Stallions cock as it penetrated into her deepest reaches. _

_ The horse would neigh loudly in response as he kept the thrusts up but at a slower pace as she gripped his cock while leaking cum and juices out everytime he would pull back, the puddle getting bigger by the second _

_ With each thrust she grew more desperate for her partner's release, craving nothing but for his virile horse seed to fill her tiny human womb. "Please, breed me!" she cried as the massive length bulged her form over and over. _

_ The second she spoke the horse began to slam his cock into her as fast and hard as he could, his cock warming her insides more and more as the seconds passed as It became clear he was going to release very very soon, the only thing stopping him was the shot he received _

_ Tears welled in her eyes as the stallion continued to mercilessly pound her pussy into submission. She looked back at her Therapist, longing for his seed just as much as her stallions. She came over and over, archer her back and spasming every time as her juices completely covered her partners back legs and underside. _

_ Just As the intensity reached its peak you felt the stud slam his cock all the way into her, Her stomach bulging and within a few seconds she felt the shaft begin to shake lightly before the warm fertile cum began to flood into her womb. Painting her insides a pearly white as her stomach began to bulge more and more. The therapist watching intently with his cock in hand at this point _

_ "YES! OH GOD YES" she screamed as the stallion finally released inside her. His pulsing cock stretched her pussy wide with every spurt, so intense was his climax. Semen began to pool below as he filled her more and more. _

_ The horse neighed as he released everything he had been backing up, she could hear the cum pumping into her through her moans as the pool of cum below her grew bigger by the second. Each pulse of cum causes her to orgasm every time as her stomach inflates heavily with the fertile horse cum. _

_ As the horse shot its final load her belly was so bloated it touched the horses belly, and with a final thrust the horse withdrew from her abused hole, the flared tip making an audible pop as it left her pussy stretched, and ruined for human use. She continued to spasm in ecstasy as orgasms wracked her body, her cramps shooting globs of thick horse seed flying all over the room until she finally collapse of exhaustion. _


End file.
